My Fault
by LavenderBooks
Summary: It was always Percy's fault. It was his fault they met, his fault they became friends, his fault they fell in love. The best things were because of him...and so were the worst. AU. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Percy ran his way to school. He woke up late, pressing the snooze button of his alarm clock one to many times. He ran a few meters before jumping on his skateboard and skateboarding the rest of the way to school. The boy flew by other pedestrians as he raced to his high school, Goode High, which is probably the only school that did not expel him after a month of him attending there.

Percy ran his hand through his untamable black raven hair as he beat the clock and had seven minutes to spare until homeroom started. However, being the clumsy person he is, he barely paid attention to where he rode next, after being alleviated that he managed to arrive on time, he basically ran into a poor girl that unfortunately was walking in front of Percy's oblivious riding.

The girl turned around to see what was heading towards her as her eyes became wide as saucers like a deer caught in the head light.

"Oof!' The boy with the black hair yelled as he flew off his skateboard and onto the girl knocking both of them on the ground. He wasn't hurt. The girl would a make a very good cushion one day, and today was that day.

The girl, who had blond hair that descended down her back in curly ringlets, groaned from the ground. She was on the verge of blacking out, having the air knocked out of her by a hundred pound boy out of nowhere.

Percy hastily rolled off the poor blond haired girl and offered a hand to help the girl up, whom gladly took it, and was still a little bit wobbly.

"I am so sorry, it was totally my fault." Percy said, looking down and scratching the back of his neck. And, it was, Percy cursed himself for not being attentive enough. "I'm Percy, by the way." He looked up and was shocked at the density of the blond's eyes. They were a cloudy shade of grey, like an upcoming storm or an overcast sky.

And, the eyes were even more intimidating if they were glaring daggers into your head. They, however, softened a bit when, the girl understood that it was an accident. "It's okay," she said, nicely. "I'm Annabeth, and we should probably go now, if we don't want to be late to class."

"Oh right!" Percy exclaimed remembering the cause of this little accident. He hurriedly picked up his skateboard which had rolled off meters away from the momentum.

"So you attend Goode High?" Percy asked while fast walking the few yards to entrance of the high school.

"Yes," Annabeth breathed, obviously out of breathe and still a little bit wobbly from the incident.

"How come I never seen you before?" Percy inquired, curious. Annabeth winced a little.

"I'm not the most…popular student to attend the school." The grey eyed girl said, aggravated.

Percy nodded in understanding, although he did not really comprehend. He was not the most popular kid at school, but at least he had made tons of friends easily. "Oh…well, now you have a friend" Percy said charismatically, and grinned at Annabeth as they walked the hallways of the school.

Percy was surprised as Annabeth followed him into the same homeroom class. They made it just as the bell rang, and the homeroom teacher, who was also his history teacher, smiled at them and told them to sit down. Percy made his way to the front of the classroom, and as he plopped down on his seat, he noticed Annabeth walk towards the back of the room. And, for the umpteenth time he felt guilty for not noticing such a beautiful girl.

..

Apparently, Annabeth was in his gym and Greek class as well. During the walk to another class, Percy was able to catch up to her.

"Hey," Percy gasped, catching his breathe. Annabeth was the first out and by the time he made it out of the classroom, she was far ahead of him.

The blond haired girl looked shocked for a second before regaining her composure, "Hey, Percy…" she managed to say.

"So, we are in the same Greek and gym class," Percy stated, wanting to start on a conversation. The upcoming period was lunch, so he did not have to rush to class, and due to the fact that every grade has the same lunch period, Annabeth did not have to rush either.

"Yeah, I take the AP classes, so I'm stuck with the geeks," Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah…that explains a lot...the highest grade I would every get is a C+." The green eyed boy laughed.

Annabeth shook her head and chuckled, "Seaweed Brain."

"Oh yeah? Is that the best you could do? Wise Girl!" Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

Annabeth only rolled her eyes playfully as they entered the cafeteria, "Thanks, I'm flattered, "she said sarcastically.

Percy only laughed, but as he started to retort, he noticed that Annabeth had disappeared. He craned his head to look for her, and saw that she went to the back of the lunchroom and sat down at one the empty tables. Ignoring his friends who were gesturing for him to join them, he made his way towards Annabeth as she started to pull out a book from her book bag.

"Hey, he said as he slammed his hands in front of her. Annabeth jumped.

"Percy?" she asked incredulous. "You are still here?"

Percy laughed. "Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but then abruptly became serious, "You are going to drop your social status colossally if you don't get out of here now, and I'm warning you."

The boy laughed again, "I don't care about that, and no one uses the word 'colossally'"

The blond looked skeptical, "If you want to hang out with the aloof person of the crew, fine by me, but it would be at your risk."

"Of course I want to hang out with you, you seem cool," Percy grinned as Annabeth's lips twitched upwards a fragment of an inch.

"Alright, then."

..

It was sophomore year and Percy and Annabeth were the best of friends. But, it was different now, instead of just Percy and Annabeth, it was 'Percy and Annabeth and ten thousand more people.' It may seem like a hyperbole, but Percy wasn't joking. Annabeth had found the courage to make friends and she was very good at it. With friends like Piper and Thalia, she wasn't an outcast anymore. So, Percy and Annabeth combined groups, and now they were a large miscellaneous collection of friends.

Despite being a one large happy assembly of comrades, he rarely spent time with his best grey- eyed friend. And, it was taking a toll on him. He missed the way she would chuckle if he said something funny, or roll her eyes when he said something stupid, but most of all smile a beautiful smile for just being him.

"So, Annie, how's it going?" Percy said as he suddenly appeared next to her. Annabeth jumped a little from shock.

"Percy!" she yelled, "You scared me!"

The green-eyed boy laughed, "That was the point. So, do you think we could hang out this Saturday?"

Annabeth's smile disappeared. "Oh, sorry, Seaweed Brain, Piper and I got plans…"

"It's fine. How about Sunday?"

"Nope, Hazel and I are going to go to the art museum across town."

"Oh…its fine then." Percy said. He would have to find plans with one of his friends, like Grover or Jason.

..

The next week, Percy promised himself that he would make plans with Annabeth earlier. His weekend with Grover and Jason was sadly awkward and uncanny.

"Hey, Annie," Percy said as he slung an arm over her shoulder

"Oh hey," she stated as she smiled brightly up at him.

"I was wondering if you are free this Saturday. It would be nice to do something together, like old times, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I'm totally free this Saturday, I would love to hang with you," Annabeth smiled at her best friend warmly.

"Then it's settled, you will come to my house on Friday and spend the rest of the Saturday there, too." Percy said frivolously.

Annabeth laughed, "What? You only said Friday, Seaweed Brain, not two days of my weekend when I'm supposed to be studying."

"Oh well, your plans are now changed, you are sleeping over at my house."

"…Fine."

..

By the end of the school day on Friday, Percy was jumping for joy. Annabeth was all his for the weekend. The girl with the blond hair that descended down her back in ringlets was waiting for him outside of the school.

"Yo, Seaweed Brain," she said, jocular. "Ready to get your butt walking and off to your house?"

"I've been born ready." Percy retorted as they started on the five minute walk to his house, which happened to be only three blocks away from the high school.

..

Percy had the time of his life with Annabeth. They spent the day watching movies, playing Monopoly, the Game of Life, playing Halo, and just talking.

Now, Annabeth was in the shower, and Percy was daydreaming with a goofy grin on his face. Annabeth never ceased to make him happy. And, as he started to dream about their next 'play date,' Annabeth appeared at his doorway, in his t-shirt ready to sleep. Percy, being the gentleman he was not, already took a shower.

"Hey, time to go bed, Perce, I'm exhausted," Annabeth groaned and then yawned.

"Alright," Percy agreed sliding in his bed after turning off the lights. Annabeth crawled in after him. Soon, they were huddled closely together, sharing each other's warmth.

"Hey, I missed this," shared Annabeth softly.

Percy chuckled, his face tickled by Annabeth's hair. "Yeah me too. We used to do this almost every weekend in freshman year."

Annabeth smiled at him, "Yeah…but we should do it more often from now on."

"Yeah totally."

"And thanks for letting me borrow your shirt." Annabeth laughed harmoniously. It sounded like bells to Percy.

"No problem, go to sleep now, its late." Percy said but Annabeth was already soundly asleep. The raven haired boy smiled fondly at his best friend. He loved her, not in a romantic way, but in a way that best friends do. And at that time, he would not want it any other way.

..

Sophomore year has come and gone, and now, Percy and Annabeth are officially juniors. It was the middle of January and the winter dance was approaching. Percy was a little worried, he did not have a date, and it was embarrassing to go to the dance dateless. However, Annabeth was also partnerless and Percy was going to ask if they could go together, as friends. So, during lunch, he approached her.

"Hey Annabanna," Percy said as he sat down across from Annabeth.

"So, for the winter dance, because we are both partner less-"

"Wait, what makes you think I am partner less?" Annabeth snapped cutting him off.

"B-but yesterday you were totally free!" Percy exclaimed, shocked.

"And, does that make me incapable of getting a date today?" Annabeth retorted.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, so who is this lucky man?"

Annabeth's eyes softened, "Luke Castellan, you know, the captain and the quarter back of the football team."

Percy's eyes became as wide as saucers, "_Luke Castellan _asked you out?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, I'm shocked too, but what do you know, maybe I am attractive," she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Percy laughed and then Annabeth joined in. But, for some reason, he was not happy. It was like a flame had ignited in his body. A certain frustration taking over him. It could possibly be because Luke Castellan was a total jock and had a date-and-dump motto, or it could be Percy's strange feelings towards Annabeth. He felt more…protective and close to her lately. It was a feeling he couldn't describe. He had so many questions about it…yet he could not answer any of them.

But, he had other things to worry about; he had to find a date before Friday, which was only four days away.

..

Percy managed to find a date on Wednesday. Her name was Rachel and she was his partner in art class and he managed to ask her out, despite the fact that he was a stuttering mess. That was the past, and now it was Friday night.

The worried boy straightened his tie and checked himself out in front of the mirror. He wore forest green tie that juxtaposition well with his eyes, and a black tux. His hair was disheveled as always but it made him look charming. To put it simply, Percy looked hot.

Although his hands were still clammy, he walked with a certain confidence that radiated charisma and appeal. It may have been Percy's imagination, but as he walked in the gym with Rachel, the other students that were there, especially the girls, looked in awe as he passed.

Nevertheless, the reaction was more wondrous when Annabeth had walked in with her hand on Luke's. She wore a beautiful one sleeved royal blue dress that fell behind her in elegant ruffles. Her hair was down in golden ringlets and her hair had a braided crown with light blue platted and white flowers imbedded into the weaves. When she moved, the dress danced around her in a beautiful dance and she walked elegantly in her navy blue shoes with white lace flowers on it. When she grasped Luke's hand her nail polish made like icicles and a snowflake ring on her middle finger showed. A heart and pearl necklace was wrapped around her neck. As she laughed at what Luke said her earrings which were snowflake shaped matched her ring showed completed her outfit. Annabeth was beautiful.

Percy's mouth was agape as he stared at the stunning figure in front of him. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was the Queen's daughter or something. But he did, and the person in front of him was his best friend. The person he loved. That was the strange feeling…love.

His red headed date Rachel appeared next to him. "She's quite the attention hog, isn't she?" Rachel said snarky.

Percy's last nerve burst because of this. He didn't know why he was so mad all of a sudden, but it was probably because Annabeth looked so happy with Luke. "Yeah? I could say the same about you…maybe even worse."

Rachel scoffed, but before she could retort, Annabeth came gliding over, the slight tap of her heals could be heard. Luke's arm was draped casually on her shoulder, his mouth pressed on her cheek.

"Hey, Perce," Annabeth said airily…the adrenaline was clearly pumping through her veins. "How is your date going?"

"It's going fine." He replied grudgingly. But, Annabeth didn't notice.

"That's great! But, I have great news," there was a pause for dramatic effect. "Luke and I are officially dating!"

Percy's jaw dropped, but he quickly regained his composure, "That's great!" he lied. The flame in his stomach was back…it was like he was infected with jealousy.

..

The dance after that was uneventful, Rachel and Percy parted ways after the dance, agreeing to just stay friends. A full month had passed with Annabeth and Luke making lovey dovey eyes at each other during class and speaking twenty four seven. It was absolutely painful.

It was six o'clock on a chilly Friday night. Percy was lying on his bed being the lazy person he is. Out of the blue, his phone had started to play Mayday Parade's Memory, his ringtone. He picked it up and answered with a bored, "Hello?"

"P-Percy?" replied a stuttering Annabeth, she sounded shocked, not yet crying but shocked. "Can I come over right now?" Percy, fulfilling his role as a best friend approved. And, in a matter of minutes the ring of the doorbell was audible. Just as he opened the door, Annabeth came flying into his arms, hugging him tight. She started to sob into his shirt, soaking it up.

Percy brought her upstairs and into his room and sat her down on his bed, never once letting her go. He whispered soothing words into her ear, never hesitating to hug her tighter to his body, kissing her hair as he did so. Annabeth rarely cried, only a few times but only when she was in private with him. She stopped after what seemed hours. She still looked on the verge of sobbing again. Her eyes were glossed over and her face was stained with a thousand tears. Her throat was raspy and she was barely able to speak.

"I-I" she started, stuttering a bit, but Percy cut her off.

"Shh, you don't have to talk right now." He said.

But she resisted, "No, I want to, you deserve it."

_Annabeth heard screaming and yelling from her closed room. It was nothing abnormal, but this time it sounded more vulgar and vile. She heard glass breaking and objects smashing into the walls and floor. This was definitely new. After few hours of this nonstop, Annabeth was called into the room along with her older brother Malcolm and younger twin brothers Bobby and Mathew. _

_Her parents were red faced from the constant yelling, their faces showed utter hatred. Annabeth was reluctant to ask, "What's going on here?" _

_Her mom's eyes softened, but her tone showed her effort to tame her voice, "We have something to tell you. Something regarding our family issues." 'More like parental issues,' thought Annabeth. _

_Her father continued, "We are getting divorced. Annabeth you are going with your mother, the boys are coming with me," the way he said it was like ripping the bandage off wounded skin, fast, painful, the hurt was unpredictable. _

_She was shocked, Annabeth was able to deal with her parents' fighting, but this was just unbearable. She loved her brothers, no matter how annoying they could be. _

_The blond didn't know what to do, she started to yell. "You think you have the right to take me away from my brothers, and go with my mom, who failed to complete her job, the very person to show little care about me, maybe even less? All those years of making my own lunch, dinner, doing my own things for my own survival and my brothers all for _nothing?_ And, the constant yelling? Who do you think you are, separating our family?" I HATE you! You-you ugh!" She wanted to curse them so much, but she knew she would get it so much worse. Annabeth stormed out of the room, her brothers following suit, each after yelling at their parents, leaving them shocked. Annabeth needed to get out of here. _

_Her first thought was Percy, but she felt in debt with constant helping, so she went to Luke. She approached from the back door, where Luke had given her keys to. But as she approached, Annabeth heard voices. _

"_Luke…I love you so much," said a voice. _

"_I-I love you too, Rachel," Luke replied. _

"_I'm so glad you ditched that Annie girl, when are you going to break up with her? In fact, why haven't you already?" the voice, Rachel, screeched. Annabeth didn't hear Luke's reply, she was already running, to Percy's house, which was the only option left. _

Percy was absolutely infuriated. How dare her parents? How dare Luke? How could they hurt someone as beautiful as Annabeth? It was unbearable for him. So, he just laid Annabeth down on his bed and lay down next to her. She leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"It's okay," Percy said, "I'm here, and it makes you okay."

Annabeth just nodded. And when he thought she was asleep, she said, "thank you for this, I love you so much."

Percy thanked the gods that it was dark, because he blushed tomato red. He knew Annabeth meant it in a best friend way, but it still made him giddy inside. "Yeah, I love you too." But he loved her in a different way.

Percy was sure Annabeth fell asleep because she was breathing more deeply and she wasn't saying a word. And so, he fell asleep, loving his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson **

**This is Romance/Tragedy **

Months have passed, and now, Annabeth was officially single, along with Percy. His feeling for his best friend, had grown, and whenever she laughed, smiled, or even said, 'Seaweed Brain,' made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

The first portion of the Monday school day pasted by uneventfully, but lunch was worth remembering. Percy and Annabeth went to have a picnic in the park and because Goode High was an open campus and because of Annabeth's stellar relationship with the teachers.

As they walked down the street of busy New York, the two best friends were engaged in serious conversation.

"Do you know that I didn't break up with Luke because he cheated on me?" Annabeth said.

Percy was stunned, "You didn't?"

"No! I did, but it was more than that, I would've broken up with him anyway."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I'm in love with another person," Annabeth stated bluntly.

Percy's heart started to beat fast. "Yeah? Who is he?"

"Oh…he's been my friend since forever, my best friend, actually. He loves the ocean, and can be really oblivious at times." The blond said confidently as they entered the park.

"Wow, maybe you should tell him you like him. How long did you like him?" Percy said, his face reddening a bit.

"I liked him since the dance. I only went out with Luke to get my mind off him, so maybe I didn't like the other person anymore. But, I want to tell him, but I don't want to get hurt, especially by my best friend."

Percy started to turn around to face Annabeth, but his awkward footing made him fall forward, right on top of his curly haired best friend. They landed with a"Oof!" Of course Percy wasn't hurt, Annabeth made a _really _good cushion.

"Ow," Annabeth groaned loudly. Percy was right in front of her face, close enough to hold a penny in between them. Their faces were only centimeters apart. And Percy found himself leaning in, slowly, and then he lost his self-control.

Their lips met in a harmonious connection. Annabeth didn't react for the first few seconds, only to find herself kissing him back. Time passed unknowingly, hours could've passed, but to Percy it was only a few seconds. It was funny how time passed quickly when you are having the time of your life. Her lips tasted of sweet, yet tangy Chap Stick, it was just like her. But, when he finally came for air, he quickly got off Annabeth, who was completely squished under his weight.

"I'm so sorry," said Percy as he helped her up, "It was totally my fault." _Both the falling and the kissing. _

"Of course it was, you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, a little out of breath.

"…So…are we…?" Percy said, unsure of what to do.

"Um…only if we want to…I mean-" Percy cut her off with a kiss. Their lips met, and they both responded immediately. Percy's hand wrapped around her waist, the other cupping her cheek. Annabeth's arms wrapped around Percy's neck.

And as they pulled apart, Percy rested his forehead on hers. The blond whispered, "I will take that as a yes," against his lips.

..

Senior year was supposed to be the best and most frivolous year of high school. But, to Percy, it was the exact opposite. He and Annabeth had been happily dating for the rest of junior year and the summer, with only a few arguments, mostly about stupid things.

And, now it was almost time to say goodbye to all of his trustworthy friends and his amazing girlfriend. He was going to attend Manhattan College with scholarships in Greek and Swimming. Annabeth was going to Cornell University with academic and Greek scholarships.

School had just ended and he was going to meet Annabeth in the parking lot to go home. He was starting to get ambivalent feelings about her. He loved her, yet, he didn't want to hurt her with the long distance relationship. He had fights with his own conscience. It was going on and off, there were so many pros, so many cons, he didn't know what to do.

Annabeth appeared at his side, bringing him back to reality, "Hey Seaweed Brain," she said cheerfully.

Percy heard the happiness in her voice. He couldn't bare breaking up with her, but it was for the best. It would hurt her even more if he didn't. He loves her, he truly does, and he knows that she does too. So, her not seeing him every day would hurt her too much, and it would hurt him the same.

"Annabeth," he sighed, "I-I" he stuttered.

"You what?"

"Look, I think that since we are going to different colleges, and it would be hard for us to stay in contact, I think we should br-"

Annabeth cut him off, "Stop, I understand, we are going to different colleges, and it would be hard for us to remain in a steady relationship. I understand your reasons."

Percy looked over to Annabeth and saw her smiling, but her eyes were glossed over in tears as she spun around on her heels. He knew it, he hurt her more.

..

The green-eyed boy walked home, feeling more despondent than ever, he just broke the heart of the girl he loved. But, in his mind, it was for the best. Shattered, bent, broken hearts were inevitable. Naturally, Percy started to think optimistically about it

_'__It's nice to have Annabeth off my back,'_ Percy thought, '_She was dragging me down, I could look at other women now, I'm free!' _He nodded, and started to feel better about it. _'She was so clingy, and it would have never worked out anyway, we are polar opposites.' _

And, yet, the more Percy thought this, the guiltier he felt. He shouldn't be thinking this at all. It was true that Annabeth and he were totally different people, but that's what made them a great couple. She was the brain and he was the action. Annabeth was never clingy, she would always give him space when he needed it, and comfort when he needed it the most. She was perfect…and the love of his life.

Percy brushed these thoughts from his mind, he needed to get over her and move on. He called his best friends, Leo, Grover, Jason, and Frank, and told them to come to his house; they needed to catch up on things.

..

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ANNABETH?" Leo screamed, shocked as the rest of the boys jaws fell to the floor.

Percy's face went red from embarrassment. "Yes, now lower your voice."

Frank gained his composure, "But, I thought you love her, or loved at least."

"Yes," Percy nodded, "I still do in fact, but I'm afraid out long distance relationship might not work that well."

"But why?" questioned Jason, who was obviously confused about the entire situation.

"Cornell might be in New York, but it's a couple hours away from Manhattan."

Grover nodded. "I mean it's understandable, but don't you think you are overreacting a bit? Why don't you at least try to have a long distance relationship, first?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck, exasperated, "Because, it would be more complicated if I do so, we would have to spend months away from each other!"

"Yeah, but dude, we are all in relationships, and out girlfriends are going to different schools," replied Jason, with Leo nodding beside him.

"Yeah but none of your girlfriends are going to be as far away from each other like Annabeth and me."

"That's true, Perce, but still, there are always breaks, and video chat." Stated Frank.

"But the heart break is inevitable, it's so very close," Percy retorted once again.

Grover shook his head, "You do whatever you want, man, it your life." Percy's stomach churned like he was making a big mistake as he said this. So, he stayed quiet and made only few remarks as the conversation proceeded to sports and other 'manly' conversations.

..

Percy first realized he was making a mistake was when he was at school, when he saw Annabeth in the arms of another. A month had passed and both Percy and Annabeth moved on. They were still friends, but not as close as they have been before; the pair only made small talk and short, terse greetings to each other.

It was just after the second to last period of school, and Percy was tempted to let lethargy take over him. He was walking to his class, when he passed Annabeth in the hallway. Will Solace's arms were around her waist as she was trading books in her locker. Percy felt an ember ignite in his stomach. But, this time the ember was a mixture of longing, nostalgia and regret.

Percy shook off these feelings. He dated a few girls himself, but they only lasted two weeks at most. And, now, when Percy thought back to those girlfriends, it was because he kept comparing them to Annabeth.

The raven- haired boy made his way to his last class, the feeling of sleepiness totally dissipated. He was feeling awake, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt alive.

..

Eighth period passed uneventfully, Percy barely paid attention to the teacher at all. He was too busy thinking about his ambivalent feeling towards Annabeth.

When the last bell rang, Percy basically ran out of the classroom. He needed to find Annabeth, to clear up his assumptions about her dating Will.

He found her by her locker exchanging books. Quickly, he asked a question.

"Hey, are you dating Will Solace?"

Annabeth looked at him oddly. "Yes, I am, is that a problem?"

Percy quickly shook his head, "No! I was just wondering because I saw his arms around you earlier today."

"Yes, isn't that what couples do?"

The boy fake smiled, "Yeah, well I should go now, I have to go home early."

Annabeth smiled, "Yes, of course."

..

It was the next day during lunch, and Percy felt downcast, as he was since he got home yesterday.

Annabeth invited Will to sit with them, so they were kissing and making cute comments about each other. Leo kept joking about the two lovebirds and the rest of the group eyed Percy cautiously until Annabeth left.

"Where is she going?" inquired Percy.

"Why do you want to know?" Will said angrily while glaring at him.

Percy was shocked. "Whoa what's your problem?"

Will's glare dimmed a bit, "I'm sorry, that was too forward."

For some reason, this infuriated Percy more. "Yeah that was," he retorted snarky.

Will glared at him, "Drop it! I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it!"

"We all know what this is about Percy, drop the act, you still have feelings for Annabeth, but guess what? You broke her heart." The two boys were screaming now and they were both standing up.

"Don't you think I know that, dumbass!"

"I'm the dumb one? Do you know how Annabeth and I became close? I found her crying in the corner! It's all because of you, you piece of shit!" Will screamed, angry now. It was clear that he really liked Annabeth.

Percy was speechless for a second. Annabeth cried? She never cried. "Yeah, well it was for the greater good."

Everything happened in slow motion; Will's fist came flying over to Percy's face hitting him in the cheek. "For the greater good? You broke her heart!" he shouted as he did so.

Percy fell on to the floor, but quickly got back on his feet and punched Will in the nose. He heard a satisfying crack, but no blood came out. Will punched back but managed to hit Percy in the shoulder, making the green eyed boy stumble backwards, but not before kicking Will in the shin.

Yet, before they could proceed a shrill voice rang in the air. "What are you guys doing?" shouted a voice. The girl had to fight her way through the crowd which seemed to form during the argument. The girl was revealed as Annabeth, the very person they were arguing about.

She stood in front of the two boys, now both on the ground. Her eyes were glassed over, and she looked almost…disappointed as she peered down on them.

"Annabeth, I can explain, "said Will, who seemed to realize what had happened first.

But the blond only shook her head, "I don't want to hear it, come on let's go, I will take you both to the infirmary."

"Annabeth, listen." Said Percy as he grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. "I'm sorry, I love you. It's all my fault, I should have never broke up with you. I know this isn't the right place and time to say this, but I need you back by my side. I love you so much. "

Annabeth's reaction was not what Percy expected it to be. Instead of running back into his arms, her eyes glossed over and she started to back away slowly. And then she turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could out of the lunch room.

The boy's reactions were immediate. Will and Percy jumped off the ground and pushed through the throngs of people. They locked eye contact, and made an agreement: Find Annabeth now, worry about things later. They saw Annabeth exit the school and they followed suit, Percy going left and Will going right.

..

Percy searched through all her favorite places, and she was not in any of them. His feet were getting sore, but he would not stop until he found her. He ended up in the same park where they first kissed.

And there she was. On the bench, sobbing to herself.

Percy approached slowly; their relationship was so precarious that he was scared that one wrong move would ruin everything. In fact, he already had.

"Hey," Percy said softly as he approached her. Annabeth's head snapped up, her eyes were rimmed with red and bloodshot. She looked like she wanted to run, but was too tired to. So, she just sat there.

The green eyed lover sat down next to her. He did not say anything, and just brought her close, and wrapped his strong firm arms around her and holding her close. Just like what he did every other time she cried. He was the rope that held her down to the ground. And, to him, she was the wings, who taught him how to fly.

After what seemed like hours, Annabeth stopped crying. Percy's shirt was soaked, but he didn't care, she was okay, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm sorry," the blond hair girl whispered quietly.

Percy was shocked and a little angry. She was blaming herself. "No, this is not your fault." Percy said confidently, and held her tighter to him. "It's mine, and I'm sorry, It's always my fault, don't think for even a second that it's yours. I love you."

Annabeth looked up towards him, eyes shining from the unshed tears. Her eyes were filled with hope. "I love you too."

..

Percy brought Annabeth home after that. And, stayed with her. She took a shower as he waited patiently in her bedroom, four words constantly repeating in his mind, "I love you too." Those words brought daylight into his eyes, it made him bubbly inside. It was like the link to reality.

She loved him, and he loved her. And right there and then, nothing could be more perfect. It was like their happily ever after were already here.

And, then reality came knocking on the door.

"Hi," Will said as Percy opened the door.

"Hi" said Percy, emotionless.

"Is Annabeth alright?"

"Yeah, she is in the shower."

"That's good."

"Yeah." A brief moment passed before Will spoke again.

"So…can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure, come on in," replied Percy as he opened the door wider so Will can pass by. He entered as he brushed his blond hair to the side.

"I told the teacher she was sick and you brought her home."

"Uh…thanks, I guess, " Percy replied, unsure of what to say. Awkward silence fell upon them once again.

"Look," started Will, "I'm sorry I hit you, it's just that, you hurt Annabeth, and she really is an awesome friend."

Percy nodded in understanding. Annabeth may be confusing and intimidating at times, but she was a trustworthy friend, and he could not ask for a better one. "Yeah, she is. And, I guess, I'm sorry too, I overreacted and all."

It was Will's turn to nod and the silence was bestowed on them again. But, this time, it wasn't awkward; the tension had been released like air from a balloon. So, the both of them just sat there, engrossed in their own thoughts, until Annabeth came out of the bathroom.

"Hey," she said as she greeted Will and Percy.

"Hey," Will said tenderly with a soft smile. Annabeth walked over and sat down between the two boys. "So, I was wondering, after all that happened, if we would still-" Annabeth cut him off.

"I'd prefer to do it alone," she said. Percy took this as a sign to leave. He left and went to Annabeth's room.

He entered the lavender painted room and sat down on the bed. The thought of Annabeth continuing to date Will made him sick to the stomach. After she acclaimed her love for him, Percy was almost convinced they would get the happily ever after they both deserved. But, he wasn't so sure now, he did hurt her pretty bad, broke her heart, even.

The boy sighed. He laid his head down on the pillow, only to find it hard and uncomfortable. He reached under it and grasped a book. It was her diary. He didn't even know she had one, up to now at least. But, the book had Annabeth engraved on it, and the word 'diary' written in delicate scrip under it. Percy knew he shouldn't be doing this, but the thought of penetrating her thick walls were so tempting. He lifted the cover a little, and flipped through the book.

_May 16, _

_Will Solace was actually a very good person. He found me crying to myself in the corner of the school today. After Percy broke up with me, things seemed to crash down at me all at once, when my mom decided to get all drunk and ended up yelling at me. Like the world could not support its own weight. Instead of taking pictures and alerting the entire social media, like I thought he would, he sat down next to me and listened. To my sobs. To the silence. And to my story. He hugged me and told me it was alright. And, I was happy. For once, after all these weeks, I was happy. _

_May 28, _

_Will asked me out. And I said yes. Things were perfect. We laughed, we kissed, and it was fine. Until he came…and asked me whether I was dating or not. I said yes. He said ok. And that was it. It was as if something had broken between us. Like there was a wall, barricading us from each other, preventing us to laugh together ever again. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I miss him. I miss his smile, his eyes, and his kiss. I thought I was over him. And, quite frankly, I am. But I can't ignore that feeling towards him. And, as sappy as it sounds, I still love him. But he should've tried to keep our relationship. He's a coward. _


End file.
